The Vow
by mysteryreader6626
Summary: The cries of dragons and screaming filled my ears, but I focused on the one thing in front of me. Tears and blood stained my snout as I tried to hold back from more tears streaming down my face. It wasn't fair. I sobbed over his body. Follow Crystal as she must find the dragonets of Destiny and fulfill a second prophecy. Courage, pain, and love will follow as they must defeat evil.
1. Prolugue

The cries of dragons and screaming filled my ears, but I focused on the one thing in front of me. Tears and blood stained my snout as I tried to hold back from more tears streaming down my face. It wasn't fair. I sobbed over his body. I begged him to stay with me, but he only shook his head at me with a smile. I screamed for a medic, but he stopped me. "Why are you stopping me for saving your life," I asked. He smiled gently at me and put his hand on my face.

"Because it is too late."

"Nightshade, it is never too late!" I replied. His talon rubbed my face after I spoke.

"Sometimes it is. All life has to begin and it must also end, Crystal." The wound in his black scales was large and deeper than I would admit. He knew and I knew he would die very soon. I clutched his other hand as I sobbed.

"Just do me one favor before I die."

"Anything for you."

"You know that I could see the future, but I kept something a secret," he whispered softly and painfully. He was getting closer and closer to death, but I tried to focus on him. "There was a prophecy," he continued,"that told something terrible."

"What has this have to do with the favor?" I questioned.

He smiled. "Because it has you in it," he told me. He saw my puzzled face and continued. "Just let me tell you it first."

* * *

><p><em><strong>After the second war, Darkness shall rise, <strong>_

_**And with it, all dragon-kind demise. **_

_**Five dragons from the second war shall fight, **_

_**Who brought hope and will bring back the light.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A sixth dragon shall help them<strong>_

_**And what will guide them is a gem. **_

_**They shall travel through the land, **_

_**Through water, mountains, and sand.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guided by the snake eye, <strong>_

_**They shall find where the power of the Darkness lies. **_

_**All shall see what their heart's desire the most, **_

_**But to destroy has a terrible lost.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>After the second war, Darkness shall rise, <strong>_

_**And with it, all dragon-kind demise. **_

_**Five dragons from the second war shall fight, **_

_**Who brought hope and will bring back the light.**_

* * *

><p>He took took a shaky breath and slowly closed his eyes, forever.<p>

"No..no...NOOOO!" I roared.

"Oh calm down dear, you will get over him," said a voice behind me. I turned my head around and flung my body on top of my beloved NightWing.

"You!" I sneered. The large female IceWing towered over me. She was decorated with jewelry, but stained with blood on her talons and random spots on her pale blue scales.

"My, my, my, my dear, he was just a NightWing. You deserve better than him." I sniffled as I stared at Nightshade's body.

"I loved him, nothing you would understand," I shot back. She smiled evily. If you were from a distance, you would think she was smiling gently, but here I knew she saw secretly laughing at me on her insides.

"Don't be like that, honey."

"What are you doing here!" I replied stiffly. The ringing of dragons screaming and dying rang in my ear, as well as the memories of my love dying haunted me. Tears continued to stream down my face, but I looked at the IceWing straight in her ice cold eyes, no...I will not fear this dragon like everyone else would, not anymore. I am no longer going to do what she says and hide behind other dragons.

She laughed at me. "Why, I am here fighting against the scavengers, isn't that the same reason as you?" she chuckled. I wanted nothing more than to take a rock or a chunk of ice and smash it on the horns on her head.

"Oh, be quiet, Icicle," I replied coldly. Her eyes seemed to drop twenty degrees, as well as the temperature around me.

"Oh, your majesty would be fine. Is that how you treat you queen?!" She glared. I was smiling evilly inside, knowing I got her ruffed up. All the IceWings have a nickname for her, of course she doesn't know, Queen Ice Cold. Some added popsicle, and I must admit, it made me laugh quite hard.

"There is nothing queen about you," I mumbled under my breath. Her glare increased.

"Did you say anything?" She asked in a threatening voice. I shook my head and tried to look as innocent as a baby dragon. She scowled, but walked away.

IceWings were screaming, "We won!". I didn't know why they were so happy, because this was only one battle of many more. I stood up, and stretched my wing before taking off in the direction of the palace. I looked down and saw hundreds of bodies, dead. It pained me to know that my love has in there too. I entered the palace as the guard opened the gates. I descended down and walked to my room. Many people asked where Nightshade was, and I would reply, "Dead,". They would pity me on the outside, but I knew on the insides, they were realived.

I walked to my room and pushed it open. The room glistened in the sunlight and made the ice, that the whole was made out of, shine beautifully. I grabbed a sack from the table and threw things I would need in it. Money wouldn't be a problem, so I also threw in scrolls, weapons, and food. I picked up a necklace off the table;it was a diamond necklace that Nightshade gave me as a gift when we first met. It was cold under my touch, like I was. I was a frozen statue of a dragon, just moving instead. Everything around me was cold, but I knew I couldn't grief. There was no time for that.

I put on the necklace and I looked at myself in the mirror. I was beautiful, as Nightshade would say. Before I was to leave, I needed to wash off the bloodroot the battle. I decided not to let anyone see me before I leave, not even my little sister. I had no love for my mother, and my father is dead, so only my sister. I had many sisters, but all dead now. I picked up the sack and threw it over my shoulder and flew out.

I washed off the blood and I was ready to go. "Where you going?" said a small voice behind me. I widened my eyes and slowly turned around. A small innocent IceWing stood there.

I flew down and touched her cheek with my talon, "I am leaving," I said. She gasped and hugged me, crying.

"Please don't leave!" her muffled voice sobbed. I shook my head and pushed her away.

"I must."

"I can't live without you, Crystal!" she begged. I shook my head again.

"No, Glacier, you must," I told her. I quickly turned around and flew as fast as I could, trying to ignore the screams of my little sister behind me. I quickly got out of my castle and flew as fast as I could, south from here. I decided to stay at the borderline of my kingdom in a cave. I left because I vowed myself to fulfill Nightshade's last wish...

**TIME SKIP**

It was been a couple years and the war had ended against the scavengers, but another war is brewing. I heard rumors that the SandWing sisters are fighting for the throne after their mother has been killed. My mother died and my sister ascended the throne, and immediately set out groups to find me, but here I am waiting to fulfill the wish of my NightWing. The prophecy is already starting, because now there is a second war and I heard of a prophecy of five dragons going to end it. All I would do was wait...

**TIME SKIP**

The war has ended, but here I am still not that old. I found out my love charmed my necklace from a dragon in a cave on the mountain. My love knew of the prophecy and came to me prepared, but I was surprised to find he was a amigus. He gave me youth till the end of the second war. The old dragon told me that it must have costed him much, but I didn't care but cry more and louder. I really missed him more than I could say, but I can't stay in the past. I need focus, because now it is time to fulfill the prophecy. Now, I must look for the five dragons who need the war. It was time to fulfill that vow I made.

* * *

><p><strong>So, do you like it! I am very proud of myself of this chapter. I think it will be longer than most of my stories. Anyways, review and fav! <strong>

**Kate: I am not going to ask anyone to do the diclaimer, so I will just do it myself. I don't want anything except the plot and OCs! But please reviewwwww and favvvv!**

**-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


	2. My Time

**Crystal's POV**

It was quiet, except for the quiet murmurs and greetings of the queens. It was the first time that the queens met each other, since Thorn has been chosen as the next queen. They were happy to be alone and meet each other for the first time, without a war. Or so they thought. What they didn't know was that I was waiting with them in the corner of the cave in the shadows of the torches. I sadly watched as my little sister was so grown up now. She acted and was regal like a queen. She was so close, yet so far. I longed to touch her and hug her, but it didn't matter. There was a reason why I was here, and I am to focus on that sole reason. I just had to wait for the right moment...

**Glory's POV**

The first meeting with all the queen. I would be lying if I said that it wasn't weird for me. I was much younger and smaller then the rest, but I was the queen of the RainWings AND NightWings. They were shocked that I was the queen of the NightWings too. They asked me what happened to their queen, but I ignored them or told them a sarcastic comment. At least Sunny's mother respected me for stopping the war and being a queen all in a year.

"So, what to be a queen of a lazy tribe?" asked Queen Ruby, while looking at her talons. I stiffened, scowled, and glared at her, before replying,"It is better than watching a self-absorbed tribe." Ruby scowled back, and soon we were both arguing.

"The SeaWings are the best tribes among all seven dragon tribes," claimed Coral. Soon, everyone was arguing whose tribe was better.

"IceWings have breath that can freeze anyone!"

"SeaWings are intelligent!"

"MudWings stick together, rather than backstabbing their brothers and sisters!"

"SkyWings are great fighters!" Thorn and I settle on watching as the queens bickered among themselves, which was very amusing, but so much for peaceful. A mysterious and creepy chuckle came from somewhere in the room, causing everyone to jump in surprise and look around, while getting into battle position.

"My, my. And I thought the queens were more mature than this?" The voice asked from somewhere in the room. Colors ran across my scales, chasing away the design of the rainbow, but replaced by blotches of red for anger, orange for irritated, emerald for me being displeased, dark purple for shame, and purplish orange for being suprised. I squashed down my feelings, while trying for a gray color instead. I wasn't sure of this dragon knew how to read scales, which was unlikely, but you could never be too careful. I got in position, and was ready to spit out some venom.

"Come out!" I ordered. Slowly, in the corner of the room among all the dark shadows, a talon stepped out.

**Crystal's POV**

They were acting like childish dragonets, rather than the queens they should be. I can't say I am not disappointed in them, especially my sister, but that twinkle... There was a slither of the old Glacier, instead of Queen Glacier. I could see it in her eyes. When I disappeared, I didn't know the cost for my sister, but now I see the results. Because of me, I can tell by the movements of her body that she is acting to regal and well, in other words, that she grew up to fast. Growing up with my mother is horrible, but when I left, I knew there was no return. When I left, I thought it would show how I was no longer afraid of my mother, Icicle, but now I know it was partially because I was selfish. I wasn't thinking about my sister, and how she was forced to be queen, no matter what.

Selfish... I am becoming my mother.

My mother was a self absorbed dragon, but I shall mention this later. Because right now, it was the perfect time to announce my presence and, hopefully, scare the scales off of them.

"My, my. And I thought the queens were more mature than this?" I asked. Everyone jumped, before looking around, trying to find my location. My sister's eyes widened, as if she recognized my voice. I flinched at the thought, because how would she react to me now? Would she try to get me to come home? A RainWing cut through my thoughts.

"Come out!" she ordered. I smirked, and quickly examined the RainWing. I could see colors changing in her scales. Hmm, I didn't know that. I grew up when RainWings were conspired peaceful, and none of the SandWing sisters asked for them because they were weak. But this one gave off the feeling of power. Far from peaceful. I stepped out of the shadow slowly, until they could see my whole body. The most of the queens glared at me, but my sister gasped and I did a small flinch, even though I hid it well.

"Cry-Cry-Crystal!" she chocked out tearfully. The other queens turned to her in surprise for knowing me, but I just turned to her with no emotion. I was still younger and looked the same from when I left vs. Glacier who was much bigger than me.

"Hello, Glaicer," I said coldly. She ran across the rom and flung her arms and wings around me.

"Crystal I-I missed you so much! Why did you leave me?" she cried soft into my shoulder. I sighed and pushed herself away from me. This was for her own good. She had to stay out of the way, before the next war comes. I can't lose her, like I did to my love and my father.

"Who are you?" asked the SeaWing, Coral. Glacier answered for me.

"This is my older sister, Crystal. She vanished after the Revenge of the Scorching War and I have been looking for her since," she replied. The dragons blinked in confusion, but not that I blame them.

"Revenge of the Scorching was a war between is IceWings and the scavengers, not long before the SandWing war. The war was a secret from the other tribes," I told them politely and like royal would. I was raised as a princess for a while, after all, before I ran away.

"Why are you here then, if you ran away, and much less where we are meeting. Are you coming to congratulate us for getting over the war?" asked the RainWing suspiciously. I laughed coldly, before turning to the young dragon.

"Do you really think this war is over? It is far from over," I stated loudly. Silence filled the cave, as my words rang in their ears, before hell broke loose. All of their uproared voices filled up the cave, and I couldn't even hear myself think!

"What do you mean far from over!? Is the war not over!?" Some demanded. Instead of answering, I sat down and curled my tail closer to me and looked at them, while not doing anything. The dragons realized what I was doing, and calmed down. I sighed in relief.

"This is one of another to come. Do you really think that there wasn't more prophesies? There are others; others that even you don't know of." I tilted my head and looked at them. The queen looked uncertain to trust my words, especially the RainWing, or crestfallen at the thought of another war.

"Why should we trust you, and where did you get this information about another "prophecy" and war?" asked the RainWing. I sighed.

"That is none of your business, but if you don't trust me, all shall fall. The reason I have come is for the Dragonets of Destiny, because they are the ones, to once again, stop the war coming," I told her. She did a slight wince, and I was confused why.

"Well, if you are looking for one, you are in the right place," said the SandWing. I gave her a blank look, and she elaborated.

"Because there is one right in this room. Glory here is a Dragonet of Destiny, as well as the queen of the RainWings and NightWings."

"Why NightWings, and isn't there supposed to be a SkyWing?"

"Well, the Talons of Peace had so problem, so here I am. I helped stop the war in replace of the dead SkyWing."

_'Dead SkyWing? What happened to it?'_ Millions of possibilities ran through my head, but the relief of a Dragonet of Destiny already here was like a weight off my shoulders. You wouldn't know how long I was wondering questions like, "How will I find them?" or "Will they even believe me?".

"If you would like to meant us, come with me." And with that the dragon headed for the exit. Before I could go with her, my sister grabbed my arm and hesitated.

"Please be carful if there is another war, and I never mentioned sorry for Nightshade," she said. I smiled at her, which didn't reach my whole eyes, and walked after Glory. We flew out of the cave, and headed for one place: the Rainforest.

* * *

><p>After what felt like forever, we finally arrived. I gasped in amazement at the detail of the village and beauty of the village, though not as much as the Ice Kingdom's castle. Glory kept flying, so I had to hurry to keep up. We flew higher and higher, till we reached some sort of househut with a long line. Glory, seeing the line, yelled out,"I am not taking any complaints, so come later!" The grumbling dragons in the line, as well as NightWings, flew away. We both descended on the platform and Glory motioned for me to stay where I was. I frowned, while I waited. I wasn't very patient, but it was nice to rest my aching wings. Living in a cave, and not leaving often because of my sister, so obviously I haven't flown that much.

After ten minutes or so, a group of dragonets came out, along with Glory. The group consisted with a MudWing, SandWing, and SeaWing. I frowned when I didn't see the NightWing, but the SandWing interrupted before I could ask,"That is a nice diamond necklace you got there?"I smiled kindly to her, but I was kind of suprised that I was fingering the necklace Nightshade gave me. I guess it became a habit, since I always held it when I was troubled, hoping Nightshade's spirit would help me. Before Sandwing could ask another question, Glory cut her off.

"So, these are the Dragonets of Destiny . The SandWing is Sunny, MudWing is Clay, and the Seawing is Tsunami. And I am, as you already know, Glory."

I glanced at Glory and asked,"Where is the NightWing. Did something happen to him/her?" Sunny's smile disappeared and she said,"Let us show you." Then she motioned me to go near the ledge and took of towards another line of huts. I flew after her, as the rest followed. I wondered how they could easily fly around all the dragons so easily, so they must have often been here. I glanced around and saw Rainwings napping and...sloths? Why in world of the three moons did they have sloths! I mean, wouldn't they devour them faster than you can say sloth? My stomach did a small growl a thought of eating, but I revolted at the idea of eating a stoth. After the war, I decided to no longer eat meat, because I had enough blood for my lifetime.

We finally stopped at a hut, and when we entered I saw a lot of beds. My stomach fell, is the dragonet hurt? I glanced around and saw dragons left and right laying down and moaning. I frowned at the picture; this felt all to familiar. I pushed away the thought. It was too painful to remember...

We kept walking till the end. There was a bed beside a bookshelf and two NightWings. One girl and one boy. The boy had some kind of medicine on his eyes, while the girl was reading to him. Sunny smiled and waved,"Hi Fatespeaker! Hey, Starflight! Starflight, we have a visitor for the Dragonets of Destiny." Fatespeaker was the one who stood up and left, while we waited. So, the male was the one who was injured.

I glanced at Glory and walked over to her and tugged her arm and asked,"What happened to his eyes?"

Glory frowned and replied,"Let's not talk about it, but he became blind."

"Oh." I glanced at the dragonet and seeing him so...happy...so untroubled even though he was blind.

Starflight turned to me,"So I hear that you think their is another war coming, and their is another prophecy. Do you have truth?" I frowned when I heard the doubt in his tone about another prophecy, but I ignored it. The place was filled with moans, but when I opened my snout, it all slowly faded away and disappeared.

This was my part to play in the prophecy and help them, as the sixth dragonet.

This was my time to fill my vow as my lover's last wish.

It was time.

It was time to stop the darkness from coming.

* * *

><p><strong>My first thought on this chapter: I. Am. Utterly. Disappointed. I love the beginning, but I HATE the middle and the rest. Maybe I will adjust it in the future, but I will keep it for now. This isn't my worst, but definitely not my best. The first chapter is waaaaaay better. The chapter didn't come out the way I wanted to, because I wanted to continue the dark warlike tone, but as you can see, a total failure. I didn't put much detail on the village because I didn't have time. Hopefully, details will show up latter on. Again, another reason why disappointed. I know the the Dragonets may be OOC, so I am sorry for that. Please forgive me. The plus side is that I wrote +2000 for the story alone. Not including this, so YAY! Anyways, review, follow, and fav this and my other stories. I LOVED ALL MY REVIEWS, SO THANK YOU!<strong>

**Kate: Glory, do the disclaimer.**

**Glory: Why?**

**Kate: Because I could kill Deathbringer.**

**Glory:...**

**Kate: Well?**

**Glory:Kate or mysteryreader6626 doesn't own wings of fire.**

**Kate: Thanks, Glory. And by the way, I LOVE YOY AND DEATHBRINGER! GLORYBRINGER IS MY FAV!**

**Glory: Thanks?**

**-mysteryreader6626 signing out**


End file.
